The First Kiss
by JamesK716
Summary: As The Warriors of Vale convene, their children stumble upon one of Ivan's old games. SparkShipping.


_**The First Kiss**_

A SparkShipping one-shot

"YAY, I get to see Rief, Matthew, Tyrell, Uncle Isaac and Aunt Jenna, Uncle Garet, Uncle Piers, Aunt Sheba and even Aunt Mia, and she never comes to Kalay," exclaimed an excited young eleven year old Karis to her father, Ivan, a legendary Warrior of Vale.

Today was a special day. The Warriors of Vale were coming to convene together in Kalay for the weekend. After Hamnet's inevitable death, Ivan had taken over the city. The Warriors only convened once every year, although Ivan did meet with Isaac and Garet on a monthly basis, at which time Karis would play with Matthew and Tyrell. Briefly, Ivan thought back to the day Karis was born to him and his wife. It had been one of the greatest days of Ivan's life, ranking above meeting his wife, but below his wedding to her. Ivan looked up and out, seeing into the hills before Kalay, hoping to Sol that Isaac would arrive today. Sometimes, the powerful Venus Adept was late, or got distracted, and that greatly upset Karis who would become worried even if her friends were a mere five minutes late.

After a moment, Ivan saw four, no five dark figures come over the hill, signifying that Jenna, Isaac, Matthew, Garet and Tyrell would be arriving soon. Ivan smiled, he hadn't seen them lately; they had canceled this month's meeting due to the Warriors of Vale meeting. As many thoughts went through his head, Ivan felt a tugging on his pant leg.

"Daddy, I'm worried, Matthew and Tyrell were supposed to be here five minutes ago." Karis said, rife with youthful worry. Ivan looked down upon his daughter's face, it definitely had worry on it, but Ivan couldn't help but smile at her. Softly, Ivan put his hand on her head and grazed through her hair. Somehow, Karis had been gifted with beautiful green hair, which made little to no sense since his wife had hot pink hair and Ivan had blond. But to Ivan, it didn't matter how Karis had received her hair, he loved it, and always would. Although occasionally he did read some ignorant child's mind who thought that the green hair was weird and out of place. Ivan had usually ignored it, figuring that confronting the parents would only bring more trouble to the issue.

Ivan squatted so that he was eye level with Karis in order to answer her question. "Actually sweetie, I can see them coming near here right now." Ivan told his daughter sweetly.

Karis frowned. "With your eyes or with your mind?" she asked.

Ivan smiled again, happy that his daughter knew that there was a difference. Occasionally, if Karis asked a question, Ivan would answer based off his visions, but sometimes his visions were incorrect. "With my eyes sweetie, they're right over there." Ivan said as he pointed a finger in the direction Isaac was coming from.

Karis jumped up and down excitedly, but then stopped when she couldn't quite see over the ledge. "Daddy will you please pick me up?" She asked, desperate to see her lifelong friends, even if one of them was annoying. Ivan answered by picking up little Karis, and putting her on his shoulders, allowing her to see far into the distant lands of Angara. Squinting, she could only just barely make out the figures of Isaac, Jenna, Garet, Tyrell and Matthew coming over a hill. "Thank you dad." Karis exclaimed, delighted at seeing her friends again.

XXX

Within an hour, the adults were watching the children play in Karis' large playroom. They smiled at the adorable cuteness of their children. Karis was giving the boys a tour of the toys, showing them Mr. Fudgy the hedgehog, the large toy horse, and of course, their own miniaturized castle. Karis obviously enjoyed being the leader for once; it fit her personality. He loved to give out the facts, tell people the rules, and laying out what to play. Unfortunately for Karis, the boys didn't like being led around the toys without being able to play with them. So anytime the boys came across a toy they wanted to play with, or simply anything more interesting than Karis' tour, they pounced on it, not caring what Karis said. Ultimately though, Karis enjoyed it too, the boys never did and probably never would pay attention to her, she thought while she tried to wave them away from a bow and arrow that Karis' father sometimes let her try. The boys, although natural warriors, had no clue how to use a bow and arrow, so after a moment of inspection, dropped it on the floor and went away to something else. Karis quckly cleaned up after the boys and then hurried to follow them, hoping for a small adventure, and no trouble, although the two were practically one in the same.

XXX

Two days later, Mia, Piers, and Sheba had arrived from their various homes. They also brought their children. Mia lived in Imil and had twins, a boy named Rief, and a girl named Nowell. Sheba lived in Contigo and had a son named Jet, who Karis had never met before. Piers lived on his Lemurien ship, which was his home, he loved to sail, so he never settled down. The twins were always sweet and kind like their mother, although they did seem to dislike adventuring. The other boy, Jet seemed to be a bit of a wise-guy jerk. While the Adults met in a room with a large table that Ivan used for business meetings, Karis and the others wandered the mansion, desperate for any sort of entertainment. Eventually, they discovered a large sturdy door that was locked.

Deciding to open it, Tyrell smashed his fist against the handle, hoping to break it open. The attack proved fruitless though, only hurting Tyrell's hands as opposed to actually opening the door. While Tyrell was pounding away, Jet walked up to the door, and pulled out a small, but deadly looking knife. Slowly, he pushed the knife into the hinges of the door, and gradually began to open the door. After a few minutes, the hinges were off, and the door was simply wedged between the walls. Jet smiled at his work, and then walked behind Tyrell. With a strong push from Jet, Tyrell flew into the door and knocked it down, allowing access.

"HEY what was that for Jet?" Tyrell exclaimed as his hand formed into a fist directly in front of Jet.

"Well you see Tyrell, according to the Lemurien Law of Physics and the Tolbi Forceful Property of Power over Strength Theorem, otherwise known as the LLPTFPPOST, the force of a big child such as yourself, versus the strength of a wedged door such as this one, resulted in my calculations being correct." Jet logically explained.

"Um, sorry I don't speak nerd." Tyrell said, still angry.

"That's right you only speak idiot." Jet retorted.

Rief sighed, understanding Jet's scientific statement, and knowing how not to be a jerk explaining it. "What he's saying Tyrell is that your attack beats the defense of the door." Rief dumbed it down, perhaps too much, but it needed doing.

Tyrell scratched his head, and then his mind fully understood what Rief said. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Tyrell said, not having any other retort.

Silently, Matthew walked into the now opened room. For some reason, Matthew seemed to have some kind of 'air of leadership' about him, as though his very presence demanded leadership. Karis also thought Matthew was hot, which lended reason to her following him. The rooms seemed to be an old playroom of Ivan's. It was stacked to the ceiling with games; some were card games, while others were board games. The kids also saw several decks of cards. The group of children began searching through the room, hoping to find a game interesting enough to hold their attention for awhile. Anytime anyone found anything interesting they played it, but none truly held their attention. After two hours, it was time for lunch, so the children walked back towards the business room. They arrived just in time to see the adults exit the room.

Together, the group left the mansion, and went to a nearby restaurant that Ivan and Karis loved. Karis, Sheba, Ivan, and Jet ordered chicken, Tyrell, Jenna, and Garet ordered hot tacos, Isaac and Matthew ordered steak, and the water Adepts all ordered salad. The meal was delicious, just as Karis liked it. It was like small bites of heaven. For dessert, the group ordered a large cake, and with Tyrell and Garet's eating habits, they had to order another one before their hunger was sated. Although full, Tyrell took a huge fist full of mints on the way out of the restaurant, everyone else only took one or two… or six in Garet's case.

After lunch, the adults went back to the business room to continue their talking while the children went back to Ivan's old playroom. The group continued to search, but discovered nothing new. After another hour of searching, the group was starting to get tired. Karis leaned down to put the lid of a game back on when Tyrell, being a large boy, smashed into her. Karis went flying, headfirst, onto the ground, and slid just before a large bookcase filled with games.

"TYRELL, you idiot!" Karis screamed, genuinely mad that her new and expensive dress was dirtied because of Tyrell.

"I'm sorry Karis it was an accident." Tyrell shrugged, obviously not seeing the importance of the ruining of a beautiful white dress.

Angrily, Karis shouted at him. "You Meany, weenie, routie, tooty, RAT!" Then, Karis gave Tyrell a death stare, as if she were going to kill him.

Tyrell quaked in fear, a mad Karis greatly scarred him. One time, when Karis got really mad, (It was because Tyrell had gotten mad and thrown mud in her face) she had sent lighting at him. It had hurt worse than anything Tyrell had felt in his entire eleven years of life. SO, when Karis was screaming, he tended to whimper. Luckily for Tyrell, she wasn't extremely mad, otherwise she would have stood up and punched him.

Instead, Karis was on the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, Karis had spotted that something had reflected a bit of light. Hesitantly, she stuck her arm underneath the bookcase, and began to feel her way around. After a moment, she hit her target. Feeling a smooth surface, Karis pulled it out. The object was revealed to be a glass bottle with a small paper sticking out the top. Karis pulled out the paper. It definitely had writing on it, but Karis couldn't quite read it.

"What do you have there?" asked Nowell, who seemed interested, despite having been bored seconds earlier.

"I'm not sure, I can't read it, it's too faded." Karis said, slightly dismayed that her fun had been ruined.

"Let me see it, maybe I can read it." Suggested Nowell. Excitedly, Karis handed the paper off to Nowell, with new found hope.

After a minute of examination, Nowell began to read the paper. "_Dear young ones, this bottle is to be used for the game _Spin the Bottle_. The rules of the game are simple,_

_Form a circle. _

_You spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on, must kiss the other person. _

_You spin the bottle twice, whoever it lands on, first, must kiss the person who it lands on second."_

Nowell finished reading, and stood awkwardly unmoving.

After a moment of silence, Rief spoke up. "Hey guys, let's try this game, it sounds fun."

His sentence seemed to work wonders, as soon as he finished saying his words, the circle had been formed. Karis put the bottle in the middle and spun it. It seemed as though it would spin for forever, thought Karis as she watched the bottle spin, her eyes not even blinking. First, the bottle stopped on Matthew, if he was surprised, he didn't show it. Next, the bottle spun, and spun. Karis truly hoped it would land on her, Matthew was gorgeous, who wouldn't want to kiss him. Unfortunately, it didn't; instead, it landed on Rief! The two boys looked at each other, then at the bottle again, then back at each other. Matthew sat their silent, but seemed to show an angry face. "I agree with Matthew," Tyrell said, even though Matthew didn't say anything. "We should go into the city and find other kids to play with." The others kids nodded, but then remembered that earlier, Isaac had said they couldn't leave the mansion. Stuck, the kids sat there unmoving… that is, until Karis remembered something.

"I know guys," she exclaimed as she stood quickly. "We have a play center for the servant's children and it's in the mansion. Let's go." Karis began walking towards the center, while Nowell picked up the bottle and followed her green haired friend. Then, everyone else followed.

XXX

After a few minutes of walking, the kids made it to the play center. There were only a few kids there at the moment, so the group collected the few they could find: Victoria, a noble who was beginning to gain assets; she was drop dead gorgeous Karis noticed. There was also Epic, a young boy who was a servant's son and Pillowcase, a young girl who was also a child of a servant.

Quickly, the group huddled into a circle, and spun the bottle. Again, it spun and spun, as if it would go on forever, but no it stopped, and landed on Matthew… again. Matthew spun the bottle and it seemed to go even slower than before, but it stopped again, this time on Victoria. Quickly, she took Matthew's hands and pulled him into a kiss. Matthew's eyes seemed to open anew. Karis was disappointed, but at least he and Vitoria weren't actually dating, that would have been terrible. Karis also could tell by the look in his eyes that it was his first kiss.

After a moment, Matthew sent the bottle into a spin, but it didn't seem to go too slow anymore. This second time, it landed on Nowell, who had to kiss Epic, quickly the two kissed, and… it was disturbing to say the least. During the kiss, Epic spewed up his lunch, yelled something about cuddies, then smiled victoriously. Nowell ran off to the bathroom to wash herself, effectively eliminating her from the game. Epic then spun the bottle, and it landed on Jet and Victoria. The two had a long kiss, but neither seemed particularly affected by it.

After spinning the bottle again, it landed on Epic and Pillowcase, slowly, the two kissed and Karis could see something in it. The two were meant for each other, Karis could tell from the kiss that the duo had had feelings for each other for a long time, and had only just now released them. Karis could enjoy this, although she was surprised that Epic didn't say anything about cuddies again.

For the fourth time, the bottle was spun, this time it landed on Karis, who squealed in anticipation. Like earlier, the bottle seemed to go into slow motion, and only after what felt like a lifetime, did it stop. It had landed on Jet. Although he was stuck up, he was still really nice to look at, so Karis didn't exactly mind having to kiss him. Karis puckered up her lips and leaned in, only to feel nothing.

"Um… Jet, you're uh… supposed to kiss me" Karis said awkwardly.

"I am **not** going to kiss you" Jet replied harshly.

"But… why not?" Karis asked, obviously confused.

"Why I should kiss a green haired **freak**?" Jet replied, with great emphasis on the word 'freak'.

Karis, at Jet's harsh words, felt tears fall down her face; she ran out into the hall, just outside the door and began to ball her eyes out. No one would kiss her. _Is my hair really ugly? Daddy always liked it _Karis thought, trying to understand Jet's harsh statement. Karis was so caught up in her crying, that she only barely heard the smacking. Putting her ear to the door, Karis heard Tyrell brutally beating the crap out of Jet.

"I _*Punch_ am going _*Punch_ to keep Punching _*Punch_ until _*Punch_ you _*Punch_ apolo- _*Punch_ –gize." Tyrell screamed as he beat into Jet. Coughing, Jet muttered out a weak apology, at which Tyrell stopped punching him, picked Jet up and threw him into a nearby kid pool. Finished fighting, Tyrell walked out of the room to where Karis was sitting. "Are you okay Karis?" He asked, hating to see someone other than him hurting Karis.

"Thanks to you." Karis said, trying to act romantic like her mommy had mentioned once before.

Trying to milk it for all it was worth, Tyrell added a second question. "Do I get a reward?" he asked, hoping he might get rich quick. Instead, he got something completely unexpected.

Karis ran up to him, stood on her tip toes, and kissed Tyrell directly on the lips, giving a better kiss than everyone but Epic and Pillowcase; however, to Karis it was the perfect kiss. Tyrell himself was surprised. He had always thought that Karis hated him, apparently she didn't, or at least, not anymore. Karis was pretty though, so Tyrell didn't stop the kiss. Later, Tyrell would consult with his father Garet about the kiss. After the talk, Tyrell decided that he liked Karis.

That fateful day in Kalay, proved to have an impact o both their lives. That day, Karis exchanged her crush on Matthew, for a crush on Tyrell. That day, both Tyrell and Karis had their first kiss. The duo had a perfect kiss, THE perfect kiss, and Karis could only hope that they would have another one someday.

_**The End**_

Author's Notes: Well, I wanted to read a Sparkshipping fic, but the only one out there is rated M, so I decided to write my own. If you like it please review, and if you don't please take a moment of your time and tell me a way I can improve. Thank You for reading JamesK716


End file.
